


Hey Jealousy

by Wolfsheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Bruce Banner in Tony's pants, Gen, Jealous Loki, Jealousy, Loki in chains, M/M, Tight Pants, implied Loki/Tony Stark - Freeform, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: Loki gives away his feelings for Tony Stark through a little jealous snark when Bruce comments about being in Tony’s pants. (I’m pretty sure this should be a deleted scene on the blu-ray.)





	Hey Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of dialogue spoilers for Thor: Ragnarok. Borrowed the dialogue from the movie to make it more a 'deleted scene' rather than just AU.

“Surpriiiiiise.” 

Thor throws something at his brother to see if he’s a mirage. 

It hits Loki in the head. 

“Ow.” 

Thor and Valkyrie step further into the room where she left Loki chained, and already they start to discuss plans.  Bruce follows them, tugging at the crotch of the jeans he’s in, but pauses to stare the bound Trickster in the eyes. 

“Last time we saw you, you were trying to kill everyone. What are you up to these days?”

As solemn as anyone just hit in the head and still wearing chains, Loki answers, “It varies from moment to moment,” and he watches as Bruce gives him a look teetering between concerned and horrified. 

The others almost forget about Loki while plans are made.  While Thor explains that they’ll be traveling through the Devil’s Anus.  While Bruce pauses in fixing a drink for himself -- before Valkyrie consumes all the liquor in the room – to fanboy over the science behind the passage they’ll be taking to Asgard.  While Thor reminisces about one of Loki’s childhood pranks that ends with a stabbing.  While Loki smiles about that.  While they speak of stealing a ship strong enough that would take them where they needed to go. 

Loki watches them.  Listens.  He’s spent a hundred Midgardian lifetimes listening, especially while his oaf of a brother bellowed out plans and schemes of his own. 

Soon, he sees his chance and drops the information that he stole the Grandmaster’s codes to his home and ships. 

“All I ask is safe passage through the Anus,” Loki says, and if the time he’d spent dodging the Grandmaster’s smarmy hands – not always successfully – hadn’t made this a most dire situation for him to get out of quickly, he would have an appropriate laugh at his inappropriate choice of words.

*****

Before they split up to take care of their escape plans, Bruce tugs at the crotch of the pants again. 

“How the hell does Tony wear these so tight?” 

None of them notice the narrowed glare from Loki that could shoot magic daggers. 

Instead, Loki changes his expression and speaks quietly, gently to the man who could rage-shift at any moment. 

“Banner.” 

The chains are off at last, and Thor’s busy staring at how much liquor Valkyrie keeps consuming.  Loki corners Bruce but in a not-as-threatening-as-it-could-be way. 

“Just what are you doing in Anthony Stark’s trousers?” 

Bruce stares up...and up...at Loki, his mouth quirks.  Eyes squint. 

“What?” he asks, watching as Loki sheds the chains as easily as a snake sheds its skin.  “What does that even have to do with...” 

Loki stares down into Bruce’s face, and there’s something in the Trickster’s eyes that gives away his disappointment.  His jealousy. 

“What are you doing in Stark’s trousers, Banner?  Are you two...together now?  A...couple?” 

Bruce backs up into the wall behind him.  Puts distance between Loki and him, but it doesn’t last, even though Loki doesn’t corner him like an animal.  It’s obvious to Bruce that Loki doesn’t want Thor to overhear. 

“No.  No, Jesus Christ, no.  Why would you think that?  We’re just...no.  Tony and I are just friends.  Just...you know...sorta best friends because we get...because he gets me and he does the science thing,” Bruce stammers, wonders why the hell Loki would even care.

Loki stands close to Bruce, staring, staring into his eyes, searching for the lie. 

“You haven’t seen him in some time, have you?” Loki asks.  He looks over at Thor and Valkyrie; they look back at Bruce and him, but Loki’s magic disguises their conversation. 

Bruce does not want to have this discussion with Loki.  It’s unsettling, and he can’t figure out why. 

“It’s been two years, Loki.  Why do you care?  I can’t recall you exactly being friendly with him.  Or any of us for that matter.” 

Loki pulls back then and lifts his chin with an indignant sniff. 

“We were friendly, given the circumstances.  Stark and I were very friendly.  He did offer me a drink, after all, and he looked agreeable to it when I said I’d take it.  Just before my brother clapped me in that incredibly painful and humiliating contraption.” 

“You did kind of earn that, Loki.  You...tried to take over Earth,” Bruce reminds him.  He finds Loki’s reaction more fascinating than unnerving now. 

Loki rolls his eyes.  Then looks resigned.  “I wasn’t exactly...myself during that time.  There were other circumstances at play.  Anyway, I no longer want your little planet, though the shopping is choice, and some of the restaurants are delicious,” he mutters. 

Bruce side-eyes him when Thor starts to motion for them to begin their escape. 

“Eat at a lot of Earth restaurants, did you?  When did you have the time?” 

Loki smiles. 

“I’ve been to Midgard many times over the centuries, Dr. Banner.  I’ve done a lot of things on Earth that might shock you,” he purrs. 

This time, it’s Bruce’s turn to smirk.

“Except for Tony Stark.” 

Loki’s expression shows how amused he is by Bruce’s snarky come-back. 

“But there’s still time for that,” Loki retorts and walks ahead of Bruce through the door, just behind Valkyrie and Thor. 

Bruce’s step falters and his grin drops a little. 

“I’m not sure whether to laugh at that...or be worried about what the two of you would do to the city if you actually could convince him to hook up with you.” 

He follows Loki into the hall and picks up his pace to keep up.  Bruce gets close enough to hear the Trickster’s warm chuckle and smooth voice reply. 

“Oh trust me, Dr. Banner.  This time, the buildings would all remain intact, but there wouldn’t be a person alive who wasn’t scandalized.”

Bruce shakes his head then pauses at Valkyrie’s side just before the brothers leave together. 

“I feel violated just thinking about it.” 

Loki ignores the puzzled looks on their companions’ faces. 

“Good.  Then I haven’t lost my touch,” he tells Bruce then follows Thor, missing the look of deep concern on Bruce’s face. 


End file.
